<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Days by Dev14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608517">Lazy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev14/pseuds/Dev14'>Dev14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As quill said, BISH YOU THOUGHT THIS GON BE MILD AND SWEET, ByaRen, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fondling, GET TO KNOW ME, Growls and Whispers, I'm the sizzling ashes in the 7th level of fujoshi hell, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, MY WEAKNESS, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Renji being a needy bottom kills me, Renji's buttcheeks, Saunia I'm sorry you have such a trashy waif, Smut, This is the part when I tell you that seme/uke relationships is my addiction, You are too, glorious, if you're reading this, imagine melon-sized peaches, lol, make an appearance again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev14/pseuds/Dev14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Renji having slow, lazy sex in bed. But not really.</p><p>...</p><p>“You’re so full,” Byakuya breathed in wonder when he felt the fluids swirling inside the anal cavity, only stopped by his finger for plugging it, “so full of my seed.”</p><p>Mine. </p><p>“Fuck,” the redhead cursed, mouthing on the dark skin around Byakuya’s nipple, “don’t say such filthy things.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn sun was high up in the sky, signifying the encroaching midday filled with tufts of fluffy clouds and cool, refreshing air; a welcome escape from the once sweltering heat of summer. Maple and cherry leaves swayed precariously on their drying branches, a simple breeze would pluck the vibrant reds, oranges and yellows from the trees, dancing with the colorful leaves until they made their way to the ground and floating gently down the large lake filled with beautiful koi fish in a vast rock garden that overlooked the towering structure of a traditional Japanese mansion. </p><p>The tranquil sound of a small river flowing through a private garden that led to the head of the house’s chambers filtered through the <em>shoji</em> screens of the master’s room, along with the comforting sunlight that dimly illuminated the closed-off area. On one side of the large room, sitting upon their tasteful mahogany stand, were two beautiful katana placed one on top of the other—one with a pure white sheath, while the other a vibrant crimson—waiting patiently for their owners if they ever needed the strength of the spirits that welled within. </p><p>Which said owners wouldn’t be needing for the rest of the week—counting that they were lucky, and no emergencies befell them.</p><p>The downy sheets of a large, luxurious futon rustled when a long, bare leg shifted and curled, entangling itself with another, paler one right next to it. A soft hum of pleasure was heard when the owner of said leg curled up on the warm body beside him. </p><p>“Days off are pretty neat,” Renji muttered against the pale skin of Byakuya’s chest, his eyes closed in bliss when he stretched his back lazily, the silk covers of their messed-up futon heaven on his skin. He curled one arm around the noble’s abdomen, snuggling close to Byakuya’s side as if they were glued together, skin to skin. </p><p>Surprisingly, it was the Kuchiki who put in the request for their paid leave to the Captain-Commander, who also surprisingly, agreed pretty quickly. It was long overdue anyway, the 6th Division never had a habit of taking their paid vacation quotas lightly, and so both the lieutenant and captain had much of theirs to spare. It didn’t take long for the rest of the division to establish a temporary command, either. With the Third Seat readily taking charge in place of the two officers, and Rikichi tasked to report any emergencies pronto, they were set for the next five days until the next week started—which left them where they started.</p><p>Byakuya hummed in agreement, his eyes still closed and head resting on one arm, the shoulder the redhead was half-resting his head on curved as the raven’s other arm circled around to rest on Renji’s bare shoulder. The sword-callused hand squeezed lightly, running up and down the bony joint before trailing down to Renji’s side, down to his jutting hipbone and up again, before finally resting on his dipped waist, hand curling to stroke at the redhead’s lean-muscled stomach languidly. </p><p>Renji let out a light shudder; his abdomen was ticklish.</p><p>They lay there for several quiet moments, basking in the cool, midday glow of the autumn season. Byakuya’s hand continued its lazy strokes on Renji’s skin as the redhead snuggled closer to the warm hard chest. The noble ducked down slightly, taking in the sweet floral scent of Renji’s hair—courtesy of the cherry blossom oil cultivated by the household itself, blended into the hair wash they both used. </p><p>He rarely mentioned it, but he appreciated the discretion of his staff. He woke up late in the morning, entangled and very much naked with his face tucked in Renji’s beating chest—as per usual—to the presence of one of his servants placing a tray of breakfast in front of the entrance to their room, and leaving the vicinity just as silently. They were made aware of the leave that the two shinigami were taking and arranged their schedules accordingly. Their lack of presence was also a welcome change, knowing that the master of the house and his lieutenant would need their privacy for the week to come. </p><p>It had been hours after breakfast, and they had yet to leave the bed. He tightened his hold on Renji, curling his arm upward so it was resting on the other’s chest instead, and kissed the downy scarlet crown. </p><p>Renji, for his part, was in paradise. Byakuya was an ever-gentle lover, and a spoiled, savage one at times. But it was rare for him to show affectionate gestures outside of their lovemaking—granted it had only been less than half an hour from their previous copulation. The best he did was holding Renji’s hand once when they left the barracks—and that was only because Renji initiated it. He didn’t dare mention it though, lest the soft atmosphere swirling around the raven shattered in his embarrassment; though he would deny it. </p><p>Byakuya shifted his lower body on the soft covers, twinges of arousal coming back to his relaxed body, but he wasn’t in the mood to do anything about it—<em>yet</em>. Instead he fondled his hand on Renji’s chest, fingers grazing on his still reddened nipples, courtesy of himself, before lazily circling one finger around one of the pebbled nubs—hard from his gentle ministration. </p><p>The redhead sighed in content, one eye peeking open to look down and saw the erection pointing up at him. He trailed the hand he had around Byakuya’s abdomen down towards the raven’s groin, his fingers running over the dark curls starting from just below his navel, before stroking more of the coarse tufts where Byakuya’s hard cock was sprouting out under. He could feel that Byakuya wasn’t demanding immediate attention to his hard-on yet, with his fingers still lazily playing with Renji’s nipple, so he decided he could do the same. </p><p>“Ya know,” he murmured to the noble’s chest, knowing he was listening, “shaving pubic hairs make you more sensitive. Like, you ‘feel’ more or something.”</p><p>“Oh?” the raven smiled at Renji’s hair, humoring the redhead but not without inviting himself to the fun. He let go of the heavenly pearls he was toying with and ran his hand down towards the redhead’s groin, pushing up his thigh slightly so he could better access his prize.</p><p>“Is that why you shave here?” he queried softly as he stroked the soft, smooth skin of Renji’s crotch, the redhead’s almost undetected hitched breath sent a wider quirk on his lips. He couldn’t see much past Renji’s head, and too lazy to tilt his head so he could see better, but still he felt the telltale signs of his lover’s excitement rising too. </p><p>“’m sparse there to begin with,” the redhead grumbled, “and Matsumoto-san got me into it a long time ago.”</p><p>Hearing the blonde fiend’s name in the middle of such an intimate conversation annoyed Byakuya, and he struggled not to let out a growl or tense his body and destroy the comfortable atmosphere. He assured himself that it was at least her and not some other sleazy shinigami, and that as irresponsible she was in her day-to-day life, he could see that Renji was closest to her aside from Rukia, and that he trusted her. So Byakuya could trust her too.</p><p>“If you want, I can do it for you. It’s perfect timing, anyway,” Renji offered when he noticed the silence of his lover, the hand stroking his groin was stilted. The brimming prospect of intimacy that the proposed idea could bring brought Byakuya out of the negative thoughts he was in.</p><p>“That would be agreeable,” Byakuya said, nuzzling his cheek to Renji’s soft, silky hair. He trailed the hand on Renji’s groin down, fondling the mostly soft shaft, that he knew would be a beautiful pinkish-red at the tip, having played with the sensitive flesh numerous times before, and twirled the supple balls resting underneath. A pleased sound escaped Renji’s mouth, his thigh spreading just a bit wider to allow Byakuya more room to move his hand. </p><p>Byakuya’s own cock was inviting him to play with the way it’s curved, never touching the raven’s stomach but close enough, a clear bead of precum already oozing out of the tip. Licking his dry lips, Renji moved his hand to stroke the length lightly with his fingertips. A deep, guttural sound left Byakuya; a cat-like purr, as Renji watch the shaft bob up and down along with the movement of his fingers. Swirling his forefinger around the head to gather the dripping fluid, he spread it across the length before stroking with a much smoother movement, which rewarded him a deep sigh. </p><p>They continued in the same slow, relaxed fashion in pleasuring each other; never too fast, never too hard, never trying to bring each other to their peak. Instead, the passionate gesture was comforting as the soft mattress, as the flickering dim sunlight filtered through their room, as the autumn air cooling their heated skin. </p><p>Renji was at half-mast when Byakuya’s fingers left him, letting out a noise of discontent. The raven huffed out an amused breath, placing his hand on Renji’s backside instead, pushing the redhead’s open thigh down to curl around his own once again. </p><p>“Byakuya,” he whined, though his hand was still stroking the raven’s shaft slowly, as if having a mind of its own. The raven shushed him which made Renji pout, before he felt the hand brushing down the swell of his ass and knead the flesh tenderly.</p><p>The feel of that soft, pliable mound fitting so perfectly in his greedy hand was heavenly. He flitted lazily between one and the other that was squished by the futon. And when Renji instinctively stick out his butt, when he hiked his thigh higher on Byakuya’s thigh, he couldn’t help the growl that left his throat. The sound must have triggered something in Renji, for the hand on his cock began to move just a little faster, and just a little harder. </p><p>Renji stifled a moan at the ministration he was receiving. The lazy atmosphere morphed, even just a slight, to welcome the heat of passion into the room. A bit more determined to please, he locked on to the raven’s dusty nipple—somewhat smaller than his own, and harder to excite, but still just as fun to play with—and flicked out his tongue. The muffled grunt on his hair was a welcoming invite to do more, so he flicked at the nub some more, until it began to wrinkle and harden to the state that he loved. </p><p>Byakuya’s ego swelled at how Renji was pleasuring him on two-ends, and he fondled at the sinful globes in his hand harder, rolling one mound about, thinking of how pleasant it would feel to simply bury his face in their softness. He was half-tempted to smack them, to feel them bounce at the force, but he would rather see it happen right in front of his eyes—and he didn’t really want to move from his position for either scenario. </p><p>Instead, his fingers run across the crack, dipping into the closed-off valley between those cheeks and repeated the same movement several times, knowing the strip of flesh was one of the many sensitive areas on Renji’s body. He delved further, his thumb and pinky spreading the cheeks apart while the rest grazed over the puffy, moist hole nestled within. The aftermath of their lovemaking was still there, his fingers running over a thick substance that he knew was his seed. They had cleaned themselves from before, but the cum in Renji's butt was easier to clean in the bath later, or so Byakuya insisted. He wasn't saying that the prospect of Renji having <em>his</em> sperm inside him turned him on. Not at all. Renji didn't believe that, of course, but who was he to complain?</p><p>The redhead moaned around Byakuya’s nipple, the hand that was stroking the raven stoppered for a moment then continued jerkily. He felt his rim being pulled open, and the sensation of a blob of cum dribbling out of his hole, only to be caught by one long finger and <em>pushed back in</em> made him flush. The tip of the finger inside him stilled before it continued to slither deeper.</p><p>“You’re so full,” Byakuya breathed in wonder when he felt the fluids swirling inside the anal cavity, only stopped by his finger for plugging it, “so full of my seed.”</p><p><em>Mine</em>. </p><p>“Fuck,” the redhead cursed, mouthing on the dark skin around Byakuya’s nipple, “don’t say such filthy things.”</p><p>The raven only chuckled, the sound rare and rumbling in his chest, warming Renji’s heart and cheeks. He felt Byakuya pushed his middle finger in and out of his hole languidly, pressing lightly on the spot the raven knew would bring him utter pleasure if he so wished it to. </p><p>The noble’s precum was drenching his hand now, and the slip made it even easier to stroke faster—but he didn’t. He continued his slow and steady pace, twisting and palming around the head with one stroke, coming down to spread more of the clear fluid and back up again to do the same routine. The shaft in his hand was hot, and he could feel it growing thicker and harder since the beginning of his ministration. Just imagining it filling him and tearing his hole open made his own erection swell in between his thighs. </p><p>He was now sucking the pebbled nipple in his mouth, somewhat disappointed that he couldn’t do the same to the other side since his hand was occupied, and the other one was tucked in between their bodies. But the thought was wiped from his mind when another finger teased at his rim before slipping in easily, following the other one pumping in and out of him. He hummed; pleasant tingles fluttered along his spine at the feeling. </p><p>They continued their languid act for a long while, winding in the drowsy sensation each bestowed on the other’s body. Their limbs tangled together, red tresses mixing with black that was as dark as a moonless sky, creating a beautiful painting that no other eyes were ever allowed to see—a masterpiece of their very own. Grunts and sighs echoed to one another, answering each other’s moans with growls of pleasure, a symphony of lust and lazy sweet affections, and declarations of love and praises. </p><p>Byakuya stopped fingering his beloved’s sopping hole when a whimper sounded once more, followed by a jerk in Renji’s hips and his hard cock pressing against the raven’s own hipbone. There was a filthy squelching sound when he pulled his fingers out, the puffy hole letting out more drips of his cum that trickled down Renji’s asscheek. His own erection was getting painfully hard, and his nipple was slathered with the redhead’s drool.</p><p>He brought his hand up, his fingers covered in his own seed and he smeared the fluid by the corner of Renji’s lips, making him turn his head to receive the digits in his mouth. Renji was lost in his own world, the transition from a nipple to long fingers barely registering in his head as he kept sucking in each digit, licking up the thick, virile fluid until Byakuya’s fingers were clean.</p><p>Renji hummed around the fingers, before popping them out and look up at his raven. </p><p>“Think we can get away with another round?” he cheekily said, his fingers on Byakuya’s penis wound around the glans and lazily stroked the sensitive head that was flushed a deep, dark red; a pinky even dipped into the oozing slit that only brought about more of the clear white juice.</p><p>
  <em>Well was it even a debate?</em>
</p><p>Byakuya’s only answer was a grunt, before he unceremoniously brought Renji up on top of him. The feeling of both their erections rubbing against each other made them moan in unison. </p><p>Renji moved himself up and down the hard length of Byakuya’s body, rubbing his body on the raven as if a cat to its owner’s legs. The noble’s perverted hands found themselves latching onto his butt once more, squeezing and spreading as he pleased, and the feeling of slick between his cheeks only made Renji feel more excited for the next act to come. </p><p>He pushed himself up until the raven’s head was by his chest, and his other head pressing against his hole, already wet and loosened from the noble’s own doings. The anticipation built, until Byakuya gripped around Renji’s hips and brought him down, his cock slipping inside the soft slot easily. Renji quivered in Byakuya’s arm, the feeling of being thoroughly filled coming back to invade his senses once more, and when Byakuya dragged his shaft out of him, the hollowness returned.</p><p>It was a slow, lazy dance afterward, neither wanting to separate from each other’s body, their chest rubbing sweat against each other. Their crotches were a mess of bodily fluids, the cum that was inside Renji being pushed out with every drag Byakuya made. He bucked his hips in tandem, their movements harmonious. </p><p>“Byakuya,” he whispered, looking down at the sinful expression the raven was making before claiming the slack mouth with his. Byakuya let Renji explore his mouth as he explored the other’s sweet hole, the sinful tongue dipping underneath his own and flicking up the roof of his mouth. He reciprocated then, tangling their wet appendages together in a slow dance. Their lips massaged one another, entangled tongue letting go of each other when Renji pulled off to nibble and lap at Byakuya’s abused lips.</p><p>There was no hurry. Not a need arose to quicken their pace as their pleasure reached new heights. Renji’s shaft was drooling more precum on Byakuya’s lower abs as he rolled his hips, the raven’s cock shallowly thrusting, never leaving more than a fraction of an inch out of his ass. Renji had his hands weakly gripping at Byakuya’s biceps, before pushing himself up until he could stare down at Byakuya, half sitting on his lap. </p><p>“You are marvelous, Renji,” the raven groaned, pushing up his hips to press against the other’s bundle of nerves, tearing out a drawn-out moan from Renji’s mouth. Renji’s hole was utterly, deliciously silky smooth, the soft walls clenching helplessly around him in a sensuous hug, drowning his shaft in his own seed. </p><p>“Just like that, ah, Byakuya—touch me,” the redhead babbled, playing with his own nipple while his other hand pressed on the raven’s chest in support, “touch me, please, <em>oh!</em> <em>Right here</em>.”</p><p>“- right <em>here</em>,” he grabbed a hold of the other’s wandering hand, and place it on his weeping cock, “that’s right, Byakuya, please <em>please - </em>”</p><p>The raven’s beast purred at the needy sounds that came out of Renji’s mouth, his long fingers fondling the sweet, beautiful cock flushed a glistening red, stroking at the length with his thumb and forefinger before rolling the twin sacs underneath. The way Renji arched his back pushed him against Byakuya deeper, sitting up straight that his chest stuck out and his red, swollen nipples peaking lewdly on proud display. </p><p>Knowing that Byakuya was staring, Renji licked at his fingers and brought his hands back to his chest, tracing his fingers on his inks, and circling his areolas filthily before pinching and playing with the nubs. A harder thrust up his prostate was his reward and he cried out at the sheer pleasure that rocked his entire body. </p><p>“I’m close. Bya-ah, I’m close,” the redhead sighed, trailing one hand down Byakuya’s chest lovingly as he was rocked hard and slow on the noble’s flexing lap, his eyes blurred but he could see the sweet expression looking up at him and his heart flickered.</p><p>“<em>Renji</em>,” Byakuya whispered just as softly, his breathing nearly harsh and his hand left Renji’s butt to curl around his waist and bringing him down to him once more. “Renji, come with me,” he mouthed hotly into the other’s flushed ear, tilting his head so they could lose themselves in a lip lock once more, heated breaths and stuttered gasps swirling together. </p><p>They both hastened their pace, Renji humping down to meet Byakuya’s upward thrusts, their hands all over each other, tugging and combing on damp locks, grasping and groping at fevered, sweaty skin that they lost where one started and the other ended. They were connected in more ways than one, physically intertwined as their <em>reiatsu</em> danced and twirled around each other. The coolness of the room barely registering in their heated, passionate energy and it climbed higher and higher up until they reached their peak simultaneously, symphonious cries of pleasure almost impossible to tell apart between each their sound. </p><p>Byakuya jerked his hips up and pushed himself into Renji, shooting out his essence impossibly deep within the darkest crevices of the redhead’s body, as Renji bit down on his neck and covered their touching torsos with his own ejaculate, bliss taking over their bonded minds.</p>
<hr/><p>The aftermath of ragged breaths and heaving chests took over the climax of their lovemaking. Byakuya had his arms wrapped around Renji’s back, ducking his head and searching for the redhead’s lips, kissing him softly before nuzzling his face on the other’s hair, as Renji nuzzled his own in the crook of Byakuya’s neck. </p><p>“Should we get up?” Renji mumbled, trailing wet kisses down the pale expanse of neck lazily, not wanting to move despite his words. </p><p>A noise akin to a grumble vibrated on the raven’s throat, his arms tightening their hold on Renji like a child with a beloved plush toy. </p><p>“We have the rest of the week to ourselves,” the Kuchiki complained uncharacteristically. He was usually the first one to ready themselves for the rest of the day, spoiling Renji with his care. But he didn’t really want to get up, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking session. He reluctantly pulled his half-mast member out of its nest, already missing the warmth despite being too sensitive that it was almost painful.</p><p>“You cum so much,” Renji purred at the sensation of the thick semen dribbling out of him immediately after Byakuya left his entrance, before it slowed to a steady ooze. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he kind of missed the feeling of being filled already. </p><p>“Who is saying ‘filthy things’ now, as you said?” the raven teased, taking the turn to lighten the thick, passionate headspace they were still in. </p><p>“I don’t like that smug tone, Byakuya,” Renji frowned, though it was obvious that he wasn’t being serious from the way his eyes twinkled. He loved mindless banter with his raven. It took him a long time to get the serious and stoic mask the raven wore to hide his inner child. </p><p>A mirthful expression took over Byakuya's face. “I know what you like, Renji.”</p><p>“Really? Pray tell.”</p><p>“My cock inside you.”</p><p>"No, really?"</p><p>"Yes really. Look at how much you climaxed on our abdomens."</p><p>“Eat my ass, you dick.”</p><p>Renji knew he walked right into that one. </p><p>Byakuya smirked, his still half-hard member—despite already coming twice—twitched in its place between Renji’s ass. </p><p>“<em>Okay,</em> round three but in the bath, how about that?” Renji tried to bargain, swallowing the lump in his throat. As much as he loved feeling Byakuya’s seed in him, he really really didn’t want to be drenched in it when the day came to an end. It was nearing late noon and they hadn’t even moved from their futon—except for breakfast, which was... what? Over six hours ago. </p><p>“An excellent proposition,” the raven assented gruffly, already sitting up and bringing Renji up along with him, “I can have my wicked ways with you all day long without worrying about personal hygiene.”</p><p>Cursing Byakuya’s amazing endurance and his own jelly limbs, he grumbled all the way down to the bathhouse being carried by the raven. Byakuya made a last-minute, wise decision of throwing a robe on, but they couldn’t find Renji’s—turned out it was torn to shreds in their first session—so he haphazardly wrapped the redhead in the thick cover of the futon instead, much to his chagrin. </p><p>“Where <em>are</em> the staff?” Renji wondered when they passed down another empty hallway—their private bathhouse was still within the master’s chambers but the Kuchiki manor was huge. </p><p>“Being as inconspicuous as they can,” the raven answered. </p><p>“We would be roaming these hallways naked and having sex in various corners of our private chambers, “he supplied with a knowing smile at Renji’s puzzled expression, then an involuntary growl, “they knew better than to intrude upon your exposed body.”</p><p>“O-kay,” the redhead agreed quickly, already used to the possessive jealousy whenever other people came within a mile into the picture. It was annoying, at first, then it turned somewhat endearing, when he knew the raven wouldn’t be able to deny his wishes for some company and resorted to silently glower in his corner. The sex afterward was always mind-blowing—not that it never was—so Renji didn’t have any complaints. </p><p>When they reached the vast bathing chamber, a pair of silken robes were already prepared, hanging on the stone wall for their use. A tray of food was laid out along with several cushions and a low table on one side of the hot spring, further away from any splashes that might occur. Upon the natural rocks, on one of the somewhat level ones, a large dish with various tiny bottles and vials were set. Closer inspections would tell them it was filled with various types of fragranced oils and toiletries. A small jar stood on one side innocently—filled with healing ointment, the one with cherry blossom oil in it. Renji's favorite. </p><p>“I see what you mean,” the redhead remarked in awe. The Kuchiki household staff was the <em>best</em>.</p><p>Byakuya put him down, letting Renji lean against the cool walls of the chamber and the covers dripped down his body until he was bare to Byakuya’s roaming eyes; the bruises and bite marks left in their lovemakings, his peaking twin nubs and the thick white liquid dripping down his thighs—</p><p>“So,” he started, snapping Byakuya out of his hungering thoughts, “eat first or...?”</p><p>“How about I take you once quickly,” the Kuchiki suggested lewdly, stepping closer until their noses touch, “we eat, and then clean out my semen from inside you in the springs after I take you one more time?”</p><p>Renji shuddered at the exhausting prospect of even more sex, but his reaching arms curling around the raven’s neck spoke of another answer. </p><p>“Sometimes you got the best ideas.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
- <em>end</em> - </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... are you even surprised by now?</p><p>Excuse any errors, I was too busy squealing and nosebleeding when editing and posting this piece of fujoshi horn-ball &gt;.&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>